


The Pact

by ShesJustLikeAMaze



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Stars on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesJustLikeAMaze/pseuds/ShesJustLikeAMaze
Summary: “Okay we will have rules! Rule 1: If you don't fulfill the pact you have to call Meryl and ask her out for coffee.” Kait laughed.“Oh my God, ew!” I gasped.“you'll get to hear about how well her and Fedor are doing.”Kait egged me on.“Motivation enough!” I cringed, “ And you get to ask Maddie out for coffee!”“ugh I hate her!” Kaitlyn scowled.“Rule 2: The guys can't know about the pact!” I said.“good rule!” Kaitlyn nodded, “Final rule: it has to be consensual.” Kaitlyn grinned.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to play around with a something a little more fun because I tend to write dark fics. I'm going to put a warning out, there will be some angst and confusion but I'll try to keep it light.

It was two days before we kicked off our first Stars On Ice show in Newfoundland and Kaitlyn flew out early to stay with me in Ontario. With how crazy the Olympics have been and her and Andrew residing in New Jersey for training, it was rare that we got to spend quality time together. Kaitlyn settled herself on my white couch, already changed into her pajamas, I handed her a glass of wine and my myself comfortable across from her. I was so ready for a night of girl talk, after spending almost every day with Scott conversations usually about sports, skating, and food. All of which that I love but sometimes a girl needs to vent, gossip, and discuss taboo topics. Kaitlyn was the best for this because she was totally non-judgemental and she understood my lifestyle completely because she was living a similar one. I sipped the sweet cherry wine and folded my feet underneath me.

 

“I’m really excited we’re doing this.” I smiled, my heart so full.

“Me too!” Kaitlyn placed her glass on a coaster and sat up straight like she meant business.

“Oh no! I know that look.” I teased.

“So Tessa Virtue, Canada’s it girl! Have you been seeing anyone?” Kaitlyn cut right to the chase.

“God! Where would I even find time for that?” I chuckled. “Why have you?”

“No, it’s impossible. I’m going to die alone.” Kaitlyn stuck out her bottom lip.

“I know the feeling, my biological clock is ticking.” I sighed, confessing one of my worries.

“It doesn’t help that nobody would touch me with a ten foot pole, the world thinks I belong to Andrew. I can’t imagine how you feel, the entire world ships Virtue and Moir.” She laughed.

“This is true! I know Scott doesn’t mean to cock-block me but he’s just so damn affectionate. I don’t think he even knows what it looks like from the outside looking in.” I smiled thinking about how oblivious Scott could be sometimes.

“Uhm duh Scotty! When you kiss your skating partner on the ice people are going to assume you’re in love.” Kaitlyn teased. Poor Scott wasn’t here to defend himself.

“You’re one to talk missy!” I winked, she was just as close to Andrew.

“Do you and Scott ever kiss off-ice or is it only in your programs?” Kait asked.

“Only on-ice, we have never kissed intentionally off-ice unless you count when I was 7.” I chuckled.

“How do you do it?” She shook her head in misbelief. “There is so much chemistry I was sure you two were fucking.” Kaitlyn said shamelessly, refilling our wine.

“Nope! Why are you and Andrew?” I narrowed my eyes at her.

“No, we haven’t had sex either. We do kiss from time-to-time though.” She sighed, “Sometimes we just need to burn off steam so we will makeout but it never makes it to the bedroom. Andrew is really serious about having our bed be neutral ground.” Kait explained.

“Wait! You two share a bed?” I asked, knowing they lived together but they actually sleep together, too?

“Yeah, we have for a while. It’s cheaper to rent a one bedroom apartment. It also helps us remain intimate. It’s actually really nice sleeping next to someone.” I felt my stomach knot with loneliness, thinking about my big, empty home.

“I wish Scott and I could do that.” I said honestly.

“Why can’t you?” She asked. “Do you two fight a lot?”

“No, not at all.” I smiled, “It’s just that...Scott tends to...uhm…”

“Tess! Spit it out.” Kait groaned.

“Scott has trouble controlling himself.” My cheeks burned.

“What do you mean?” She asked, “Like sexually?”

“Mmhmm. It’s embarrassing but in the past two years he hasn’t been with anyone so he gets a little....frustrated. I try hard to go easy on him, we talk it through a lot.” I looked anywhere but at Kaitlyn, “It’s just bodies and human nature, it’s not me.”

“Bullshit! It’s totally you Tess.” Kait said excitedly, “Do you ever get frustrated?”

“Oh..All the time.” I said honestly, “But it was all for the Olympics.”

“But now the Olympics are over.” She reminded me.

“Yes, they are.” I said solemnly.

“Would you ever consider taking your relationship with Scott further?” She asked me.

“Like emotionally?...or in the bedroom?”

“Either or.” Kait clasped her hands on her lap, “I would! Andrew and I always talk about where we would go from here after the dust settles.”

“I guess I would too...In the bedroom. Scott’s my friend...Just my friend.” I said, Kaitlyn gave me a dubious look.

“A girl has needs!” She said raising her glass.

“A girl has needs!” I repeated clicking my glass against hers.

“Except I know you and you’ll never let yourself have this one Tess, you will second guess everything and end up doing nothing...just like you have been for 21 years.” She said honestly.

“Wow, cruel!” I gasped.

“It’s true! And I probably won’t end up having that conversation with Andrew either, we have a lot to lose...all of us do.” She looked sadly out the window.

“No! Not this time. We are going to do this Kait! We are going to sleep with our skating partners.” I said, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

“Let’s make a pact!” Kaitlyn said. “We both need to have sex with our partners before the end of Stars On Ice.”

“And if we don’t?” I asked.

“Okay we will have rules! Rule 1: If you don't fulfill the pact you have to call Meryl and ask her out for coffee.” Kait laughed.

“Oh my God, ew!” I gasped.

“you'll get to hear about how well her and Fedor are doing.”Kait egged me on.

“Motivation enough!” I cringed, “ And you get to ask Maddie out for coffee!”

“ugh I hate her!” Kaitlyn scowled.

“Rule 2: The guys can't know about the pact!” I said.

“good rule!” Kaitlyn nodded, “Final rule: it has to be consensual.” Kaitlyn grinned.

“Kait!” I gasped, “I’m not going to rape Scott!”

“Oh honey, I'm so horny I've had a few questionable thoughts.” Kaitlyn said and we both almost choked on our wine. We were officially buzzed.

“Cheers to our pact!” I said still laughing.

“To our pact!” Kaitlyn repeated. 

 

This was happening.

 

…

 

Andrew, Patrick and I were at Ilderton arena playing hockey and having some fun before we were on the road again for Stars On Ice. I knew T was with Kaitlyn for the next two days so I didn't feel bad about spending quality time with my boys. It wasn't often that it was just the trio. We had been at it for quite some time so we all went to the penalty box to take a break.

 

“So Chiddy, what's it like training so much and maintaining your relationship?” Andrew asked.

“It's not that difficult. We just communicate.” He shrugged.

“Says the guy who throws triple loops like he does them in his sleep.” I scoffed.

“No, you just sucked at dating.” He directed at me. “It doesn't help that both of you have incredibly beautiful partners.”

“Nope! That does not help.” I felt my cheeks redden.

“There are some days when I'll be laying next to Kait and I'll so badly just want to fuck her.” Andrew snarled, “The girl talks in her sleep and God some of the shit she says drives me mad! She's the kinkiest little lady I've ever met.” He laughed dryly.

“Why don't You?” I asked.

“Because of the Olympics, because of weight of it, because of the stakes, because I love her and I need her to tell me that she loves me back.” Andrew blushed. “I want all of her man, I want to settle down.”

“What about you Scott?” Patrick asked. “Why don't you stop this platonic bull you've been trying to sell and finally date Tessa?”

“Because, I've known her since we were kids. I'm totally terrified of scaring her away. I'd rather have her like this than not at all.” I sighed.

“What if she loves you back?” Andrew asked.

“She doesn't.” I said, I was sure.

“The girl must have needs, can you at least just have the benefits?” Patrick asked, I glared at his blunt crassness.

“I don't think so Chiddy. I think I'll just end up heart broken when she decides it's not what she wants. I won't have sex with Tessa. I won't cross that line.” I sighed feeling melancholy.

“Your loss dude! Oh well, Let's continue, there is no way I'm letting you win this round.” Patrick grabbed his stick and jumped over the boards. Andrew held back.

“Hey Scotty, only i can understand what you have to lose by perusing Tessa. Just know that once this is all over and the dust is settled, nobody would blame you for trying.” He patted me on the back.

“I already said that she doesn't love me in that way.” I growled, feeling frustrated.

“And I'm just saying that I think you're wrong.” Andrew said before joining Chiddy.

 

I wish people would stop rubbing salt in the wound.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gives her romance but Tessa wants fire.

2) 

 

My fingers tapped on the screen of my phone with muscle memory. I waited and on the second ring he picked up. His breathy voice coming through the other end, at first my heart quickened thinking about him naked and doing sexy things to himself, then my heart dropped thinking about him doing sexy things with someone else...I heard Andrews voice in the background and suddenly I gasped thinking about Scott doing sexy things to.... Andrew? 

“Hello? Tess? Are you there?” he asked breathing heavily.

“Scott? What are you doing?” I said in an accusatory voice.

“I'm jogging.” He said in a question.

“Who are you with? We always go jogging together.” I said, knowing he'd feel bad.

“I have Andrew and Chiddy staying with me. I'm sorry Tess, I would have loved to have you come along...I didn't want to interrupt your girl time with Kaitlyn.” He said softly.

“believe it or not she sleeps in longer than I do!” I said pacing my empty house, Kaitlyn still passed out.

“Tell me about it! I had to drag Andrew out of bed.” He laughed.

“I got an idea! You can make it up to me by taking me out for dinner tonight.” I tried to sound casual.

“I would love to!” he said and I felt myself smile, “Patrick is visiting his aunt in Windsor but I'm sure Andrew would love to join us, it'll even out the playing field.” Scott said, my smile faded.

“Oh. Yeah! Kaitlyn and Andrew...of course they'd like to come.” I giggled awkwardly, somehow my date where I tried to get laid turned into a double date where Kait and I both try to get laid.

“Great, we’ll pick you up at 6...and Tessa?” Scott said.

“mhmm?” I felt my skin growing hot.

“Let's totally out-fake-date them, eh?” He said.

“Of course!” I forced a smile into the phone. This was going to be more difficult than expected.

 

…

 

“He won't take me seriously!” I paced my bedroom wrapped in a towel.

Kaitlyn and I were getting ready for our sort-of-desperate-really-trying-to-get-laid double date. I was already regretting agreeing to the Pact. I craved Scott more and more every day but he was so oblivious. There was no way he'd have sex with me in 3 weeks.

“He will if you wear this!” Kait held up a short sparkly cocktail dress that I bought but never wore. It was more of a slip than anything.

“I don't think I intended on ever being seen in that.” I cringed at the lack of material.

“It's just like a skating dress!” Kait whined tossing the thin material at me.

“What do i wear underneath?” I cocked my head to the side taking in the length...or lack thereof.

“nothing.” she smirked. I tossed the dress back at her.

“You wear it then!” I protested.

“I Will!” She said stubbornly.

 

Kaitlyn undressed in front of me clearly having all the confidence in the world. I loved my friend but holy crap I did not need to see her entire body. She pulled the dress over her head and my jaw dropped.

“Keep it!” I smiled, “It looks amazing on you! You actually have boobs to fill it out.” I circled my friend looking at the sparkly grey dress that brought out the blue in her eyes.

“Are you sure?” She asked looking in my full length mirror.

“I'm more than sure, it looks like it was made for you.” I complimented her.

“Thanks Tess.” I stiffened as she hugged me, my body still barely wrapped in a towel. “Let's find you something!” 

 

We rummaged through my closet and nothing seemed to jump out at me. Nothing that would take Scott's breath away. I was quickly feeling defeated when I thought about the dress that he wouldn't have seen, the dress I was given by a designer for modelling her collection. The dress was a plum lace a-line that showed off my legs and made my eyes pop. I immediately found it and pulled it on, happy that it still fit me. Kaitlyn came from out of the bathroom where she was curling her hair and she jumped up and down in excitement.

“Yes Tess! This is so pretty. It's so you!” She smiled with bright red lips.

“These boys are going to be putty!” I smirked.

“wear your hair up!” Kait ran her hands through my damp hair. “Scott likes your neck.” 

“What?” I said raising my eyebrows.

“It's true! Why else would he always be nuzzling you like a puppy?” She laughed and returned to the curling iron.

 

I was doubtful of that but I twisted my hair into a neat bun on the top of my head anyways.

 

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang and Kaitlyn and I gave each other knowing looks. This was it. This was step 1 of our pact. I opened the door and my heart immediately melted. Scott and Andrew were standing there side by side each with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Andrews bouquet was filled with wild yellow and orange flowers, all Kait’s favourite colours. Scott's bouquet was full of purple tulips and red and white white roses and baby's breath. It was beautiful and would look stunning on my dining room table. After examining the flowers I finally let my eyes meet his and he was looking at me with a kind of hunger I have only seen a few times. Andrew was staring at Kaitlyn with a goofy smile and she was squealing with excitement. Kaitlyn darted past me and enveloped Andrew in a hug kissing him on his cheek, neck and lips...there was no way she was going for coffee with Madison Hubbell. I gasped when I felt Scott's hand on my waist diverting my attention back to him. He pulled me into his chest and I could feel our heartbeats beating equally as fast...at least we were still synchronized? I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gave me a chaste peck on the cheek.

“You look beautiful.” He said handing me the bouquet.

“They're so pretty, Thank you!” I felt overwhelmed with affection for my skating partner.

“Shall we go?” Andrew gasped, his lips swollen. I felt a little jealous that Kait could kiss him so fearlessly.

“Yes! Where are you taking us?” I asked, grabbing Scott's hand and snaking my fingers between his. I could feel him looking at me with curiosity but he did not pull away. 

 

We arrived at the restaurant for our 7 o'clock reservation and I was impressed with Scott's choice. It was a fancy vegetarian restaurant with a botanical theme. When we sat down the waiter draped napkins over each of our laps. I found myself looking at Scott in awe for a second time that night. I never realized how perceptive and romantic he could be until I actually looked for it. Suddenly I felt really nervous, why was I nervous? This was Scott, good old Scott Moir. Was it because I had an agenda or was it the way his eyes searched mine? The way he fiddled with the sleeve of his dress shirt or the way his hand pressed on the table only a few inches from mine? Was this a real date? Was I actually dating my skating partner? Suddenly I started to feel my stomach knot...it wasn't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be about sex. Only sex. I decided I would be bold and turn things away from the romance and bring them back to the chemistry. I kicked off my heels and stretched my leg out under the table sliding my foot up the inside of his calf. He sucked in a breath of air and his eyes got wide.

“Hey man, you okay?” Andrew asked turning to his friend, Kait took that opportunity to glance at me with a cunning smile.

“Yeah. I'm good!” Scott said an octave too high.

“Are you sure Scotty? Do you maybe need some water?” I picked up the pitcher at the same time as I slid my foot higher and higher up his leg.

“No, no, no. God No!” he said, in huffs.

“Okay, you don't want water!” I said placing the jug back down and putting my hands up in surrender.

“Tess...What-"

“Are you all ready to order?” thankfully the waiter came around, I dropped my foot back down to the floor and put on my best innocent act.

“Yes thanks, I'll get the Tofu please.” I ordered and Kaitlyn stuffed bread in her mouth to disguise her giggles.

“I'll...uhm...i'll get the steak please. Medium rare.” Scott said not taking his eyes off of me.

“Sir, this is a vegetarian restaurant.” The waiter said. I erupted in fits of giggles, Scott completely caught off guard.

“Sweety, I think you'd like the falafel.” I said casually. The term of endearment went unnoticed to both Kaitlyn and Andrew. By the way Scott was looking at me, his eyes darkening, he noticed.

“Yes, I'll get that. Thanks for the suggestion, honey.” Scott said in a dry voice. Andrew’s head whipped around to glance at us both but he didn't say anything.

 

Kaitlyn and Andrew ordered and we drank our wine and chatted casually, if Scott hadn't been staring at me like I was a rare butterfly that might disappear if he blinked, it would be a perfectly lovely evening. When our food came Scott dived right in staring at his plate deep in thought. It was so unnatural for Scott to not be speaking, it worried me. Did I manage to already fuck up? Should I add Merlys number to my speed dial? I could feel myself starting to over think everything so when there was a gap in conversation I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

 

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and tried to draw out some of my inner Carmen. This was strange water for me to be treading, I wasn’t the affectionate one in our partnership so I felt pretty out of my element. It was the way Scott looked at me, I was showing him lust and flirtation and he was responding with concern and something else. Fondness? Tenderness? Sentiment? I loved how thoughtful he could be but I also wanted to see that hot and heavy side of him I knew he was capable of drawing out. That wild animal look where he bites his lip and growls into my ear. The more and more I let my mind wander on how wrong this all feels, the need grows stronger. I am so strung out all it would take was one good shag. Maybe I should have just downloaded tinder like any other normal girl? Why was it Scott who I had such a need for? I splashed water on my face blotting it dry so I didn’t move my makeup. Once I felt satisfied that I could control myself I walked back out the door into the narrow hallway leading to the washrooms. To my surprise Scott was pacing up and down the hall with a worried look on his face.

“Scott?” I asked with concern.

“Tess..” He said backing himself to the wall at the sound of me.

“What are you doing?” I felt fear wash over the desire. He looked like a cornered animal.

“No T. What are you doing?” He asked in a low growl. It made me so hot. I suddenly felt a whole lot of confidence watching him melt in front of me. I walked closer and closer until our noses were touching. Scott sighed heavily and I let myself draw even closer pressing my body up against his. My mouth was now next to his ear and feeling him stiffening into me gave me the push I needed to take his ear lobe into my mouth. Scott hissed at the feeling and pressed his hands lightly against my hips sending me backwards.

“Tess, no.” He said firmly and I immediately dropped the act. “Why are you toying with me like this? This is cruel. Our silly little game of cat-and-mouse was fun when we were teenagers but not anymore T. Not when I have real feelings for you.” He said so honestly. I felt my eyes growing wide.

“What?” I stepped backwards until my back was against the opposite wall.

“Don’t pretend you’re shocked. I have had obvious feelings for you since our come back, I just wanted to be close to you again. I have been very respectful of you and your boundaries. I haven’t thrown myself at you, I haven’t even asked you to love me back. So please Tessa, don’t play games.” Scott said calmly, I was both ashamed of my behaviour and impressed with his maturity. He really has grown a lot in the past 4 years.

“Scott...I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” I whispered, suddenly felt really nervous.

“Well now you do.” He combed his hand through his hair, “The ball’s in your court Kiddo, It’s entirely up to you how you play your game.” Scott turned around and walked back to the restaurant. 

I was left unable to move trying to collect myself. I knew I shouldn’t be shocked but I really was. I had always knew that Scott wanted a wife, kids, a home with a yard and a white picket fence, a dog, and two rocking chairs. He had these stereotypical happy family dreams since he was a young adult but I never imagined that he would have these dreams about me. I always expected to be the weird best-friend who brings over store bought cake in a baking dish, pretending that I made it. The person he’d call to help him pick out a wedding ring to propose to his wife. The person who would offer to drive his kids to school when he has an early shift at the rink. I didn’t go so far as to imagine myself as his wife who cries in our kitchen when my homemade cake doesn’t work, him buying a cake and telling our friends that I made it. I never imagined myself being the person on the receiving end of his proposal, and I certainly never imagined myself driving our kids to school, looking into the rear view mirror at their messy dark hair, green eyes and crooked noses. This certainly adds a whole new dimension to my pact. 

  
  


…

 

The rest of the night flew by quickly. When I returned to the table Scott was acting like nothing happened and was chatting happily to Kaitlyn and Andrew about music. The server placed a piece of chocolate cake in front of me that Scott ordered while I was away from the table. It was nice to know that he wasn’t upset with me and that he was still taking care of me. By the time Andrew drove us home Kaitlyn was drunk and needed to be carried inside and I was I feeling too sober. The guys came inside for coffee and Andrew held Kaitlyn on his lap and stroked her hair lovingly. The sight of him looking at her like she was pure gold made me ache with loneliness and longing. I knew I wanted that but I wasn’t sure if I wanted that with Scott. I loved Scott my entire life, and as a result I have learned how to become resilient. Scott wasn’t mean by any standards but he had a way of breaking my heart. When he chose Jessica over me as a teenager, when he didn’t visit me after my surgery, when he chose to say nothing when Merly and her mean friends bullied me at the rink. The one that hurt the most was before Sochi when Cassandra broke up with him and he blamed me. He said a lot of things he didn’t mean because he was in pain but the words that really stuck were, ‘Why would she even be jealous of you, you’re just a girl I skate with. There is nothing more to it than that.’ It wasn’t untrue but there was something so impersonal about it that seemed to cheapen our history. Now he was telling me he had feelings for me? How was that even fare? I know people have the capability to grow...But why after all this time? I looked up from my coffee cup and Scott’s eyes were studying me. I had so many questions but I wasn’t sure I wanted to hear the answer.

“We should go.” Andrew said, looking between Scott and I.

“I would really appreciate if you stayed.” I said softly, “For Kait.”

“I can pick you up tomorrow.” Scott stood up, picking Andrews keys up off of the coffee table.

“No!” I stood up too, “Please, I want you to stay.”

“For Kait?” Scott raised his eyebrows and chuckled, he had a way of making things so comfortable.

“No, for me.” I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Oh, yeah...Okay. Sure.”

 

Andrew carried Kaitlyn to my guest bedroom and Scott and I walked to my bedroom. It wasn’t the first time we have shared a bed but it was the first time we slept next to each other with the knowledge that we might be in love. Scott stripped down into his boxers and I changed into my pajamas. We slipped under the covers of my bed and laid next to each other staring at the ceiling in the dark. We didn’t talk, we didn’t touch, we didn’t sleep. We simply just stayed there listening to each other’s heart beating.

 

“Hey Scott…” I asked at a whisper.

“Yeah?” Scott’s voice was strained.

“Do you think I'm hot?” I asked feeling foolish and juvenile.

“Yes T. I think you’re smoking.” Scott chuckled.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” I asked bluntly.

“No.” He chuckled, I whimpered at his answer.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Because, you have to love me first. I’m not really the hooking up type T. Not with you, I'm not.” He said honestly. It made perfect sense but I still didn't like it.

“I do love you.” I said.

“No Tess, you don’t. If you did I would know it.” He said turning away from me. “Now either take a cold shower or go to sleep.”

“Oh, okay.” I sighed accepting that answer. Somehow this pact changed from 3 weeks to have sex with Scott to 3 week to fall back in love with him. 

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fish, A little velvet box, I love you, and Alma Moir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for all the lovely comments. I love them!

3)

 

Andrew and I were at the supermarket picking out flowers for our fake dates with our skating partners. We shared the common theme of being head-over-heels for the beautiful women we skate with. Andrew and Kaitlyn are definitely a little further ahead in their understanding than Tess and I are. Andrew and Kaitlyn have never hurt each other before so they are able to trust each other with their hearts so willingly. Tessa and I have a long history and I can admit that I haven’t always been nice to her. There were a few questionable moments of character when I was young and stupid and didn’t see what I had right in front of me. All it took for Andrew to have Kait completely was a single conversation, all it took for me to have Tessa completely was some sort of blow to the head or natural disaster. I didn’t mind that much, I was happy just to be near her. Andrew wrapped up the flowers he chose for Kaitlyn and I took my time choosing the perfect combination of colours for Tessa. I chose purple tulips because purple brings out the green in her eyes, Red roses because she likes the colour red, white roses because everything else in her damn house is white and then I added in a bit of baby's-breath because she mentioned at one point that she thought it ‘made the bouquet’. To be honest I just told the florist that I wanted those and to my surprise they were just these weird little white weed things that didn’t really even look like flowers.

 

“Hey man, does Tessa ever say anything about all this coupley stuff you do together?” Andrew asked.

“No, she never mentions it.” I said, handing over my credit card.

“Doesn’t it kill you? To be so affectionate and to receive nothing in return?” He said, “At least Kait and I make-out.”

“Nah, It doesn’t bother me at all. I don’t expect anything from her.” I felt really warm thinking about how much she gives me without even knowing it.

“Why don’t you just tell her you love her?” He asked.

“Because Tessa is sensitive. I don’t want her to feel like im putting pressure on her to love me back.”

“I guess Kait and I are just different, she is well aware of how I feel about her. I’m just giving her the time she needs to process this information. I know she loves me back, she just hasn’t said it yet. I have a ring picked out, I just need her to say it.” Andrew smiled.

“Wow man, you really are serious about this, eh?” We walked back to my car.

“I am.” He sighed lost in love.

“Maybe I should tell Tessa...I mean she already knows, I’m sure…” I started driving back home.

“I understand the fear, longevity is a scary thing to process.” Andrew said.

“Sometimes Tessa gets in these moods where she looks at me like I’m a piece of meat. It’s so damn hot and It takes everything I have not to fuck her right then and there. It has become more and more frequently lately. I just wish it was driven by emotions...not some characterisation that she thinks will make her skating better.” I sighed.

“I know exactly what you mean! Kaitlyn does the same thing. She thinks she’s being sneaky when she runs her nails across my chest or moans into my ear. These girls are really just sex driven maniacs.” Andrew chuckled.

“Let’s make a pact!” I suggested.

“What kind of a pact?” Andrew gave me a side eye.

“No sex with our skating partners until they tell us they love us and really mean it.” I smiled at the idea.

“Deal!” Andrew said.

 

…

 

I laid in bed next to Tessa the morning after our absolutely strange non-date where she tried to seduce me, I denied her and immediately confessed my feelings for her, and then her ending the night off asking me to have sex with her, which for a second time I denied her. Now it’s 7 am and I am hard as rock with Tessa’s body sprawled across mine and I can’t do a thing about it because of some stupid pact I carelessly made with Andrew. Also, It doesn’t help that Tessa moans in her sleep. I was sure she was pleasuring herself against me the first time I heard it but her hands were tucked neatly under her pillow and she was fast asleep. The second time I heard it she had her arms wrapped around my waist and her head on my chest. The third time I just about lost it when her head was nestled into my neck and she moaned against my throat. I think this should be a new form of torture because It hurt worse than any leather belt ever could. I gently tried to wiggle out from under her but I still woke her up. She untangled herself from me and sat up blinking heavily.

“Good morning T.” I smiled at her confused sleepy face.

“Morning Scotty. Did we have sex?” She asked.

“No, we did not have sex.” I said, a smile spreading across my face. Tessa groaned in frustration.

“Ugh!” She crossed her arms looking like she was about to throw a tantrum. “But I do love you!”

“Come on Kiddo, let’s get some coffee in you.” I said placing one hand under her knees and my other hand on her back hoisting her into my arms bridal style.

 

I walked with her like this to the kitchen. She sleepily rested her head on my shoulder. There was something so damn endearing and domestic about waking up with her that made my heart ache with longing. I flicked on the coffee pot and placed Tessa down on one of her bar stools. She immediately rested her chin on the island counter as I moved around her kitchen making her breakfast.

“Don’t think Tess, just say the first thing that comes to your mind.” I said quickly.

“Fish!” She said almost immediately. I poured the pancake batter into the pan and then spun around to face her.

“Fish?” I raised my eyebrows. “God I would love to see inside of your mind for just one day.”

“Yes Scott, Fish!” Tessa rolled her eyes, “I was thinking that once we were done touring and I was back from Canton I would buy myself a fish tank. I have always wanted a pet and fish are easier to keep.” Tessa thought.

“Canton? Why are you going to Canton?” I was so confused.

“Nevermind Scotty.” Tessa yawned, “Is the coffee ready?”

 

I turned back to the stove and flipped Tessa’s pancake. I poured her a cup of coffee adding some cream and cinnamon, just how she liked it. I added some chocolate chips to her pancake for the eyes and in the shape of gills. I spread the fish shape on a plate and then thinly sliced some strawberries and arranged them behind the chocolate chip gills to look like scales. I smiled at my creation and then placed the plate in front of Tessa who was almost done her coffee and looked much more alert. The look on her face and the gigantic Cheshire smile was enough for me. I would do anything to make her happy and throughout the years I have learned that it’s actually the small stuff that makes her the happiest. The unexpected coffee deliveries, the back massages, the hand written christmas cards, and the fish-shaped pancakes. I prided myself in being able to make her smile.

“I love it Scott!” She wiggled in her chair, “You’re so creative.”

“Why thank-you!” I refilled her coffee, “Anything to fuel the machine! We have our first show tomorrow.”

“Oh, right!” Tessa looked down at her pancake and then back up at me, “I love you!”

“Tess!” I hissed scrunching up my face, “I’m still not having sex with you.” I laughed.

“But-”

“No buts!” I placed my hand gently over hers, “I already told you T, I’m taking this seriously. I’m not going to mess up this time. Our friendship is more important than some hot and heavy angsty teen bullshit. I don’t want you to feel like you have to love me back, because you don’t.”

“You’re so frustrating.” Tessa glared, trying to hide her smile.

“Believe me, so are you!” I smirked back, “By the way, you moan in your sleep. It’s incredibly hot and incredibly distracting.”

 

We both looked at each other and burst into laughter. This right here is what I live for. It only took me 21 years to be this comfortably honest with my best friend.

 

…

 

Kaitlyn and Andrew were still fast asleep at 10am so Scott drove us to his childhood home. I offered to help him pack and if I'm being completely honest he hasn't packed his own bags in 3 years. I always knew exactly what he needs to bring. He pulled into the driveway of his house and I hopped out of my car letting myself through the door like I belonged there. He followed closely behind me and almost immediately his mom called out to us.

“Scotty? Is that you?” alma’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Alma it's me!” I called back.

“Tessa!” She came rushing out of the kitchen and embraced me. “I'm so glad you're here! I just put some cookies in the oven.” 

“Scott needs to invite me over more often!” I teased him.

“You're welcome anytime honey, you know that.” Alma put her hand on my cheek before returning to the kitchen.

“Alright Kiddo, Let's get ‘er done!” Scott led me to his bedroom. It's been years since I've seen his childhood bedroom still sporting a twin bed. We have been training in Montreal so that's also where we have resided. His bedroom was a clash between his two worlds, young Scott Moir who loved Hockey and Sports Illustrated and the grown up Scott Moir who loves Ice Dancing and me. His dresser had two pictures on it. One of himself and his dad at 20 years old wearing a leafs jersey, and one of him and I from last year sightseeing in Helsinki. We truly do look like a married couple in that picture. I smiled at the memories flooding around me. I started sorting through his closet and dresser laughing at all the reminders of how far we have come. I found an adorable little pair of skating pants that were made for our first nationals. I started pulling socks out of his top drawer putting them in a pile behind me while he folded what I handed him and stuffed it into a case. My hand suddenly curled around a velvet box the size of my palm. I picked it up and looked at it with curiosity, something about the green velvet and white ribbon made it seem too personal and intimate for my eyes. I placed it back down in its rightful place and I could hear Scott's breathing quicken behind me. When I fully turned around Scott was looking at me, his eyes full of desire.

“What is It?” I whispered looking into his eyes, not realizing that I was being drawn closer to him by his hands on my waist. 

“Tessa.” He sighed. His face serious.

“Scott.” I smiled, pressing my forehead to his.

“That was supposed to be your Christmas present…”He kissed my shoulder lightly.

“But you gave me that really nice journal and those funny reindeer socks. Those are my lucky warm up socks!” I said excitedly.

“Yeah, I kinda bought those last minute. That was my original gift but I forgot to bring it with me when I returned to Montreal after the holidays.” Scott ran his fingers through my hair as we still stood close enough to breath the same air.

“I was kind of embarrassed to give it to you anyways. It's kind of cheesy.” he chuckled into my neck.

“Now I'm curious!” I moved my hands from his chest to his shoulders and around his neck.

“You should open it.” He said softly, almost humming.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Positive Tess.” He dropped his arms to his side to allow me to go back and retrieve the box. I pick it up from his sock drawer and then settled on his bed cross legged. He sat next to me watching me intensely as I untied the white ribbon and lifted the lid. I gasped and felt tears spring to my eyes at the sight of a delicate little charm bracelet. The most obvious of the charms was a silver skate charm in the middle. Surrounding it were 5 small charms the colours of the Olympic rings. The sixth charm was just a silver plate and engraved into it were the words, ‘Come What May’.

“It was supposed to be a good luck charm for the Olympics.” Scott said sheepishly. Tears ran down my face.

“I...I…” I couldn't find the words so instead I threw myself into his arms and kissed him feverishly. I sighed a breath of relief when he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. It was a feeling that I'm not sure I've ever felt before, I felt drunk yet grounded at the same time. It only made my want for Scott grow stronger. At this point it was closer to need. I pushed him back so he was flat against his mattress and I pulled my leg over his hip so I was straddling him. My central nervous system was exploding with every burning touch and swipe of his tongue. I could feel him growing hard under me and I loved every second of it. I moaned into his mouth and then…

“Tessa dear, your cookies-" Alma walked through Scott's door, “Oh my God! I'm so sorry. What an interesting development.” I jumped off of Scott like I had been burnt, my t-shirt loosely hanging off my shoulder, Scott covered his face with a pillow. I felt my skin turn red with embarrassment.

“We...I…” I tried to squeak out.

“Scotty didn't tell me you two were finally together. This is amazing news! Anyways, you kids have fun. I'm off to Carol’s for lunch, Tessa if you leave before I'm back make sure you take those cookies with you.” Alma said in double speed. I just stared at her with an incredulous stare. Before I had a chance to backpedal out of this situation she was gone. I closed my hand over the charm bracelet and slid off of Scott's bed sitting on the floor against the wall. Once he felt okay to sit back up Scott joined me on the floor leaning his back against his bed frame.

“This really is a nice gift.” I said looking at the bracelet. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome Tess…” Scott sighed, “So that was awkward.”

“I’m really sorry, Scott.” I felt like I just opened Pandora’s box.

“No, please don't be sorry.” Scott looked at me with worry.

“It's just that...now Alma thinks we’re together and pretty soon both our families-"

“Let them think what they want.” Scott raised his voice ever so slightly, “Because that felt more real and unfiltered than anything you've ever done before.”

“So...you’re not mad?” I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

“No, I'm not mad. I'd only be mad if you regretted it and I wouldn't be angry at you, I'd be angry at myself.” Scott smiled. He really has grown up.

“I don't regret it.” I said before I had time to analyze. I felt happy. Alma was quite right, this most certainly was an interesting development. My body was starving for Scott and now that I've tasted his lips I wanted the rest. Why was my body and it's uncontrollable need betraying my mind so suddenly? This damn Pact.

“Should we finish packing?” Scott ran his hand through his hair. I bit my lip.

“I love you!” I smiled.

“Stop saying that Tess, one day you're going to actually mean it and I'm not going to believe you.” Scott lifted himself from the floor and offered me a hand to pull me up. I returned to his sock drawer but not before Scott clasped the bracelet on to my wrist and lightly kissed my hand. Why did this all feel so right?

 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! This chapter is mostly dialogue. Also, I would like to note that some of the information in my fic is probably not accurate, such as the order of SOI shows, the layout of different cities, events, dates, etc. I didn't do a ton of research for this fic but it shouldn't make a huge difference to the story. Thanks :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and I LOVE reading the comments.

4)

Stars On Ice had kicked off and the days seemed to fly by. We already had three shows so far and now we're back in Ontario preparing for our Toronto show. Even though the pressure of competition was long gone everyone was getting tired, and with that grumpy. In the past week and a half Scott and I went through our regular routine together but we did not take it further. After kissing him in his childhood room we didn’t do such things again. If I was being honest _ this _ , our day to day Tessa and Scott shenanigans, weren’t enough for me anymore. Now that I knew what it felt like to be in his arms I feel like that is where I belong. Even if it is just in a ‘ _ I’m super horny and clingy to my best friend/business partner’  _ way. Because we didn’t travel much today I had all morning to enjoy the city before heading to the rink. Kaitlyn and I decided to go for a walk and grab a coffee, catching up on our Pact. We ordered our Starbucks and were now soaking up the sun.

 

“So...How are things with you and Andrew?” I asked. I could already Tell Kaitlyn has made progress, I just didn’t know how much.

“My end of the pact has been fulfilled.” Kaitlyn beamed, she looks like she had sex. She is radiating.

“You finally had sex?” I gasped, “How?”

“We finally had the conversation.” She couldn’t help her smile.

“And?” Kaitlyn was practically levitating beside me.

“I told him I love him and that and I want to be with him.” Kaitlyn could hardly contain her excitement.

“And?” I prompted her on.

“And he proposed!” She squealed.

“What! Are you serious? Oh my god Kait!” I wrapped my arms around her almost spilling my coffee. “I’m so happy for you!”

“So it’s kind of unofficial because he proposed to me in Montreal and his ring is back in Jersey but it was kind of adorable, he gave me a candy ring pop instead!” Kaitlyn clinged onto me.

“Sweety, that is amazing! Also I’m so jealous that you managed to have sex only a quarter of the way into the tour!” I let her go to continue walking.

“All it took was forcing myself to be brave and talk to him about how I feel. It was terrifying to expose myself to him completely but it all worked out in the end.” Kaitlyn sighed, in love. “Also the sex was fantastic.”

“I wonder if that’s how Scott feels, completely vulnerable and exposed. He always seems to cool about everything.” I stared at the pavement.

“Tess, what happened?” Kait asked gently.

“He admitted that he has feelings for me… Like he’s in love with me. I tried to have sex with him and he won't touch me, I don't understand it. He said he wouldn’t cross that line unless I loved him back...Unless I was certain.” I felt so lost.

“But you do love Scott.” Kaitlyn said.

“I know I do, I told him I did.” My cheeks turned red. It was actually about 7 times but who’s counting.

“I don’t see the issue here.” Kaitlyn questioned.

“Scott can read me like a book. He doesn’t believe me.” I felt tears spring to my eyes, “He knows that I love him but he wants me to be in love with him and...and..” I tried to find the words.

“And you’re not.” Kaitlyn concluded.

“No, I’m not. Not anymore. I was in love with him for the better part of my life and he kind of fucked me up Kait. He broke my heart.” I said honestly.

“I know he wasn’t very nice as a teenager, but boys are dumb at that age Tess, they grow up.” Kaitlyn tried to justify.

“Can I tell you a secret?” I asked my best friend.

“Of course babe.” Kaitlyn found a bench and we sat down side by side.

“Scott was mean as a teenager but it wasn’t any of those moments that really broke my heart. I wasn’t completely honest when I said I hadn’t fucked Scott before. I have. Once. It was before Sochi and we were in Paris at World's, Scott had Cassandra at that competition and they were planning on sight seeing together but Meryl and Charlie beat us by a 6 points so he wasn’t up for it. Instead we did dry land and worked on lifts and transitions. We must have spent at least 5 hours just working on steps. It was our job. Scott left to meet Cassandra for dinner and I went back up to my room. It was around 11pm and I was asleep but woke up to the sound of someone knocking at my door. It was Scott and he was crying. I have seen Scott cry quite a bit, he was a really passionate person, but this was different. He was heartbroken. They were the same tears he cried when we didn’t make it to the 2006 Olympics. I let him into my room and I just held him. We laid back on the hotel bed and I tried my best to take away the hurt, because I was so stupid in love with him. Once he was finally able to speak he said that Cassandra and him got in a huge fight, that she didn’t think he should continue skating with me after Sochi. She gave him an ultimatum telling him he needed to choose. I never wanted to see Scott like that so I told him that it was okay if he chose her, that we had already won and that I wanted him to be happy. He held me close and told me that he’d always choose me, that I would always be number one in his eyes. Then we made love. It wasn’t hot and fast, it wasn’t even fueled by passion. It was slow and deliberate. It was incredible. The next day we did our free dance and Scott snuck a kiss into our routine and I thought that was it, that he finally loved me back. I rode that high for days. When we got back to Canton I found out that Scott hadn’t broken up with Cassandra yet. I waited, and waited, and waited but nothing came of it. Finally, a week before Sochi Cassandra broke up with him. I was so damn happy, it was like a dream come true for me. But it wasn’t, Scott was angry with me. He blamed me for breaking him and Cassandra up, he said she was jealous of me. Scott said, ‘Why would she even be jealous of you, you’re just a girl I skate with. There is nothing more to it than that.’ It crushed my heart into a million pieces. I felt so deceived. He took what he wanted from me and hung me out to dry. Kaitlyn, I have since forgiven Scott for that, he has grown up a lot...But I’ll never forget it.” I realized I was crying. “I don’t think I’ll be able to trust myself to fall in love with him again. I would have to be stupid. I blame myself everyday for losing Sochi. I know that it wasn't my best skate, it made me sick having his hands on me.”

“Oh Tess!” Kaitlyn wrapped an arm around me, “We should call off this Pact, It’s a silly idea, there is too much history there.”

“No, it’s too late. I have already opened that box and now I can’t close it. I’m crazy about him and things are different this time, he’s the one perusing me.” I defended.

“Sweety, you can’t force yourself to love him.” Kait tried.

“No, I can’t...But I really, really want to. I want my happy ending.” I wiped a tear from my cheek.

“Are you sure?” Kait asked, “You’re ready to risk getting hurt again?”

“Yes, I’m sure. If it’s not him, it’s no one...I just don’t know how.”

“Why don’t you just ask him on a date?” Kait asked, “And make it very clear that it is one.”

“Yeah, I think I could do that!” I smiled.

“You’re going to be okay. I know you will!” Kait ran her fingers through my hair, “If there is anything Scott can’t live with, it’s letting you down. I also think you guys should talk about Sochi. I think it’s important.”

“Sochi is one of those things we don’t talk about.” I looked at my feet.

“Hey Tess...This is totally off topic but where did you get that bracelet? I’ve never seen you wear it before.” Kaitlyn grabbed my wrist.

“Scott, he bought it for me for Christmas...He just gave it to me last week though.” I chuckled.

“Yup, you’re definitely going to be okay.” Kaitlyn’s eyes got wide.

“Why?” I looked at her suspiciously.

“Scott bought you a custom made Alison Lou charm bracelet. These are made in New York, I have drooled over her jewelry for years but even the simplest bracelets start at $1,500. This must have cost him over $5000.” Kaitlyn grinned.

“Oh my god, I had no idea.” I looked down at the sweet little bracelet, now I can see a small little gold tag that says, ‘Alison Lou’ next to the clasp. “Why would he spend that much and then not give it to me?”

“Can’t you see it! Scott is terrified of losing you, he’s just as afraid as you are! A gesture that big to a girl who isn’t even your girlfriend can easily scare someone away.” Kaitlyn smirked.

“I need to find Scott!” I said standing up, suddenly feeling impulsive.

“One thing at a time Tess, call your mother! I've been looking at your phone she tried to call you six times.”

 

…

 

I sat at a table at a Cafe enjoying people watching and a cold brew. I had been avoiding my mom's calls so I took this opportunity before the London show to call her back. I hadn't talked to her since she walked in on Tessa and I. I knew she needed explanations and confirmation.

“Hey mom!” I said through gritted teeth.

“Hi Scotty, how did your first few shows go?” My mom asked. I could hear light chattering in the background.

“Good. Where are you? Are you busy? Because I can call back-" I hoped.

“No Scott! I'm just having coffee with Kate.” Alma said.

“Oh...Hey mom, about the other day…” I scratched my head feeling awkward, “Tessa and I, we-"

“I know honey, I'm really happy for you. Tessa is the end game dear, I always knew she would be.” Alma said.

“Mom, listen for a second. T and I haven't really...” I sighed feeling embarrassed. She kept cutting me off.

“Kate was just in the phone with Tessa, she confirmed that you two are officially a couple. To be honest Scott I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier, you never keep anything from me.” Alma scolded.

“She said that?” I ignored the guilt trip.

“She did. About 5 minutes ago.” My mom was way too proud.

“Oh. Yeah, we are.” I was so confused. Tess and I hadn't even had the conversation yet.

“I promise I will always knock before entering your room from now on.” Alma chuckled.

“Yeah...sorry about that. Hey mom? Can I catch up with you later? I have to find Tessa.” I said standing up.

“Of course dear, give her a hug for me.” Alma smiled through the phone. I could hear Kate in the background gush about us.

“Will do! Also, she loved the cookies!” I added. I felt a little bad for what she had to witness.

 

…

 

It seemed a little too movie-like for my usual awkward ways but I ran through the busy streets of Toronto, Scott my only destination. When I called my mom it just so happened that she was with Alma, who of course told her about how I was devouring her son in his twin bed in not the most ladylike of positions. I don’t know if it had been the events of the day or a sub-conscious side of me that didn’t let me filter my thoughts like I usually do but I told her that Scott and I were a couple, that we were happy. Neither of these statements were things that Scott and I actually discussed. They were things that I didn’t actually know I wanted until Scott outwardly told me he had feelings for me. It lit a spark inside my soul that helped ease the pain of being so completely dependent on a man when I was an advocate for girls, self-love and independence. It was pretty sickening actually, all these young, beautiful girls and woman telling me how they idolize me and really I’m just a girl who wants to love and be loved in return. I have been waiting for some prince charming, the real-deal, someone who made me forget about Scott...But now I’m almost sure Prince Charming  _ is _ Scott. I just have to let him be. I ran almost 4 blocks before I realized that I had no idea where I was going...or where Scott was. I pulled out my phone and it was like magic, there was a message from Scott.

 

_ T, where are you? I think we should talk.  _

 

My heart sank. I’ve never seen a conversation end well that started with ‘We should talk’.

 

_ I’m looking for you. I have no idea where I am but there are a lot of tall buildings and taxis. _

I pressed send and looked around. Fuck. I needed to find a street sign.

_ Oh! So you’re in New York. _

Scott wrote back sarcastically.

_ Spadina Avenue. I love you! _

I wrote back.

_ Stay where you are! Don’t move T, I’m around the corner. Also, No! I’m still not having sex with you. _

I laughed at our new inside joke. I wrote it but sex is honestly the last thing on my mind….Or the second last thing..or third last..

 

Not even two minutes later I saw Scott jogging around the street corner wearing a backwards ball cap and jeans, he looked so casual and cute. With the momentum from running he scooped me up into a hug. I held him just a little tighter for a little bit longer than usual. He smelt so damn good.

“Hey girlfriend.” He said kissing my temple as he put me down.

“Oh...Yeah.” I gave an awkward double chinned shrug, “I guess you heard from your mom.”

“I did.” He grabbed my hand in our regular comfortable skating hold and we walked down the street.

“I’m so sorry, I know I shouldn’t have said anything without talking to you first.” I looked at him cautiously.

“T, relax. I’m not mad.” He chuckled.

“You’re not? But It was so reckless and...and spasmodic.”

He flashed me a big Moir smile, “I already told you kiddo, the ball is in your court. I think you just made your first play.”

“I did.” I said proudly. “So you wanted to talk?”

“Yes. I just want to do this properly Tess, we need to communicate with each other, okay?” He squeezed my hand. “How about we just leave my poor mother out of it. Next time you want to define our relationship you should probably tell me first so we can keep our stories straight, eh?”

“Oh, are you sure? Because your mother loves the engagement ring I bought her.” I laughed. Scott playfully tapped my ass.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Immediately we both stopped and looked at each other. It just came out of his mouth so naturally but It was a huge thing to say...Something we both new he felt but he had yet to actually say those words,  _ I love you. _ Scott looked absolutely horrified but I had the biggest shit grin ever.

“No, no you haven’t” I said. I decided to ease the tension a bit, “But I’m not having sex with you.” He gave a big belly laugh.

“You’re the best.” He leaned in a softly kissed me on the lips. The smile dropped from my face and I immediately felt something strange bubble up inside of me. I wasn’t sad but I kind of felt that way. It was the tenderness of the kiss, the pure ease of the way his mouth fit mine. I don’t think I have ever felt so emotional from a simple connection before. I immediately blushed when I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

“Tessa?” Scott pulled away, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” I smiled through my tears at the impact of it all. “I’m just really happy is all.”

“You have a really strange way of showing it!” He hugged me.

“I love you, too.” I said into his ear. His body stiffened ever so slightly and then he relaxed again.

“Tessa Virtue, you’re a dog! Now stop trying to have sex with me.” His eyes didn’t quite meet mine and his voice was strained.

 

I think it was because he knew I  _ almost _ meant it.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not my finest work but we are getting there!

5)

 

The Stars On Ice shows were just flying by and as much as I would love to just spend endless days with Tessa alone, that doesn’t seem to be in our carefully planned agenda’s. Her birthday was in three days and now that she was my girlfriend I wanted it to be extra special, I just didn’t know how. Tessa was in the rink with the other girls practising their numbers and I had a few hours to kill. We were in Calgary and I knew this was going to be the last chance I had to buy her something nice and maybe the last chance I had to give it to her. We had a fancy dinner planned tonight after the show knowing that we didn’t have an early morning tomorrow. I walked down the street and looked through the windows of the stores. I would buy her clothes but Tessa was very stylish and very particular. I would buy her jewelry but I had already given her that charm bracelet that she has yet to take off. Maybe I should buy her an adventure? Something we could do together? But where would we find the time? I was walking for what seemed like hours before I came across a pet store. Would it be so strange to buy her a fish? She said she wanted one. I wandered into the shop being greeted by the overwhelming smell off pet dander and reptile must. I scanned the isles and stopped dead in my tracks down aisle 15 when I saw her. Her stomach was pushing out against her top and she was holding on to a little blonde girls hand. It was Cassandra.

 

“Scott?” Cassandra noticed me right away.

“Cassie!” I shifted my weight uncomfortably unable to peel my eyes away from her pregnant belly.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. “In Calgary?”

“I'm here for a skating show. What are you doing here?”

“We just got a kitten!” The little girls smiled, “Mom said I can buy her a pink collar.”

“Scott this is my daughter Sophie.” Cassandra blushed. Her daughter? This kid must be at least 3 years old...if not older.

“Oh!” I couldn't hide my curiosity, “H..How old is she?” I asked, looking at the small child.

“I'm going to be 4 in June!” The little girl said proudly, her blue eyes were exactly like her mother's. I couldn't help but examine her...4 years. Was Sophie mine? 

“She's not yours.” Cassie said like she was reading my mind.

“But the timing…” I felt like my feet weren't able to hold me.

“Scott, I'm really sorry…”Cassandra looked at her daughter then back up at me. “it's just that you were competing all the time and when you weren't you were exhausted and in a terrible mood. We saw each other less and less...It was when you came home the weekend of Thanksgiving and I asked you what you were thankful for and you said ‘Tessa’. I knew it was because she held you up on the ice but i also knew in that moment that she owned your heart. Even if it was ‘platonic’ I would always have to share you. I was jealous and frustrated. I had been spending a lot of time with Collin Mcree. I fell in love with him. He treated me like I was his entire world. When I found out I was pregnant I considered telling you it was yours. I wanted to give you a reason to stay...But in Paris when I saw you Skate with Tessa, the way she looked at you. I felt like I was the mistress. I know that look Scott and that poor senseless, little girl was head over heels in love with you. When I finally broke it off I moved here to be with Collin.” Cassie said.

“Are you happy?” I asked her.

“I'm incredibly happy. I have Sophie, In about five weeks I'll have Liam...And I have Collin, I have Collin all of the time.” Cassie beamed.

“Then I'm happy for you Cass.” I forced a smile.

“You are?” I could see a tear form in the corner of her eye.

“I am! We had some really great times together but you weren't…” I paused looking for the words.

“Tessa?” Cassie filled in.

“Tessa.” I repeated with a small smile.

“You've changed Scotty. In a really, really great way.” She smiled, “To be honest I'm really surprised Tessa waited for you.”

“What do you mean?” I asked gently.

“You were kind of selfish back then. You played so many mind games with that poor girl. Ashley’s cousin’s mom knows the Virtues and she said after Sochi Tessa was a mess. You broke her Scott. I don't know how you managed to piece that girl back together.” Cassie chuckled like this was light news.

“I...uh...people change Cassie.” I said but feeling totally taken aback.

“You're right, they do. Anyways Scott, I have to take Sophie to ballet. You take care, alright?” Cassie gave me an awkward hug and then proceeded to walk down the aisle, her small child in tow carrying a tiny pink collar. I picked out a tank, white rocks to match everything else in Tessa’s home, a green plant and a mean looking purple fish. As soon as I bought the damn thing I knew I’d be lugging it around with me for the rest of the tour, if Kaetlyn got her poodle thing, Tessa could have her fish...but first Tessa and I needed to talk about Sochi.

 

…

 

I finished practise and my calves killed from the extra few hours in the ice. I went back to my room and took a hot shower feeling my body relaxing and growing heavy under me. I dried off slipping on sweat pants and crawled into the hotel room bed. Kaitlyn went for lunch with Andrew, Patrick, and Kaetlyn, which meant I could get a full nap in. I started drifting off to sleep when I heard knocking on my door. I was so annoyed that I was being woken up but when I heard Scott’s voice I immediately sprang out of bed.

 

“Hey!” i said pulling him into me, kissing him softly. He felt rigor under my touch.

“Hey.” He said, his jaw working.

“What’s wrong?” I asked placing my hand on his cheek. He grabbed my hand and led me to sit on the unmade bed.

“I just saw Cassandra around town.” He said, his eyes flashing an unreadable note.

“Oh?” I looked at him nervously, did he want her back?

“She has a little daughter and a son on the way.” He said. I relaxed.

“Wow, she’s been...busy.” I said feeling awkward suddenly.

“I guess so.” He chuckled, “Anyways T, it got me thinking...We need to talk about Sochi.”

“No, Scott.” I said feeling gross, even though I had just showered. It was our ‘Dark Past’ if you will.

“Tess, you’re holding back on me.” Scott said taking my hand. “We promised we’d be honest.”

“That’s not fair!” I scowled, “We said we would be honest going forward, not dig up the past.”

“Cassandra said something that caught my attention Tess.” Scott said softly.

“Oh yeah? Like what? That she thinks i’m a homewrecker?” I stood up and turned to face him.

“There it is! I knew you were holding something in. I knew it! We have come so far, we have spent everyday together since 2016, you didn’t actually think that I wasn’t able to tell you don’t forgive me.” Scott got mad, for the first time since our comeback he got really, really mad.

“I did forgive you! But you left! You broke my fucking heart and you left me out to dry.” I started crying, “I wasn’t done yet! I still had fight left in me. I wanted to compete with you but you gave up on us. You threw in the towel after 17 years and you abandoned me because you couldn’t make up your mind.”

“That is so unfair Tessa and you know it. You never communicated with me about anything.” Scott shouted.

“I loved you!” I shouted back, then quieted when I felt myself shaking, “There. I said it. I loved you so damn much. I watched you toy with Jessica as teenagers. I watched you give Cassandra some melancholy, half-assed, hot and heavy relationship and then after you blamed me for fucking up that toxic bullshit you immediately ran to Kaitlyn. I wasn’t a fly on the wall Scott, I was a person, I was there for every up, down, heartbreak, loss, and celebration. I. Was. There. Now you come out of retirement and you give me a fairytale ending at Pyeongchang. You look at me like I’m the only person in the whole world. You finally noticed me Scott, you noticed that I would never let you down. You noticed that I was always the one to send your mom a mother's day card in the mail signed from you. You noticed that I made sure our skates were always sharpened. You noticed that your house always had sugar, because I would bring it over. You noticed that I would never let you feel the way I did when you told me that I ‘was just a girl you skate with’. I tried to work on myself, to help myself feel better without you because you shattered me. When you walked back in my life and had this big plan to win another gold medal, I relapsed. All you had to do was look at me with that big Scott Moir smile and I was weak. I forgave you Scott, i don’t think I could have done another Olympics if I didn’t, but its a pain that doesn’t just go away. I don’t know if I can trust you with my heart yet. I trust you with my career, with my life, with my body...but you don’t get to hurt me again.” I was gasping for air and I collapsed back onto the bed. I haven't felt this much emotion since February.

“Tessa.” Scott was crying, “I’m so, so sorry.” He fell to his knees in front of me.

“I’m a huge fucking idiot. I can’t change the past, I know I can’t...But I want a future with you. It’s always been you Tess, I was just terrified to lose you and in the process I pushed you away. I would do anything to fix this.” Scott said, I felt dizzy. I didn’t even know what I wanted anymore.

“I only ever wanted to sleep with you. I never asked for this.” I scowled, feeling cheap.

“Why Tessa? Why is it so damn important to you that we have sex?” He asked.

“Because I made a pact. I never do anything risky or erratic, I never do anything on the wild side. I never do anything for myself. I wanted to stake my claim on you and have every part of you without having to hurt. I didn’t ever intend to fall for you again.” I knew my words stung.

“A pact? A fucking pact? So all this time...The dinner dates, the walks in the parks, the coffee’s and scones, the kissing, the hand holds...It was all to fulfil some silly deal?” Scott looked so hurt.

“Yes.” I sniffled, “But somewhere in the process I realized that I had never wanted anything more than to just be by your side. I am so desperate for your love and I feel pathetic. The kissing, the dates...They weren’t just for the pact, they were...Us, just us.” I sniffled. Then I started sobbing when Scott started laughing, he was laughing so hard he collapsed next to me on the bed.

“Scott?” I sat up.

“Tessa, I’m so in love with you that I bought you a fucking fish.” He could hardly breath. “It’s in my hotel room.”

“You...you bought me a fish?” I stopped being mad for a second.

“Yes. For some stupid reason I thought giving you a fish would make you love me. If I just for a minute considered that you didn’t love me because I destroyed your heart I would have spent years trying to find the pieces...but here I am, with a fish.” He chuckled with an incredulous shake to his head.

“Oh Scotty!” I started laughing through my tears.

“So this pact?” He changes the subject, “I want the details.”

“There were only 3 rules: 1) if I don’t fulfil the pact I have to take Meryl Davis for coffee. 2) You can’t know about the pact. 3) It has to be consensual.” I shook my head with shame.

“I sort of had a pact too...With Andrew.” Scott wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

“Yeah?” I looked at him.

“Don’t have sex with Tessa until she loves me.” He shook his head. “So we both lose.”

“We both lose...Especially me, because I just told you about the pact.” I laughed.

“Tess, can we try to work this out?” Scott asked. “Can we go back to just being us?”

“I would love to...And Scott?” I looked at him.

“Yeah T.” He smiled sadly at me.

“I can’t seem to help falling in love with you, I wont keep you waiting long.” I pressed my forehead to his.

“You know, I’m not going to let you go for coffee with Meryl alone, eh.” He said softly into my ear.

“No?” I asked.

“I think we both deserve punishment. You for not fulfilling your pact, and me, for hurting you.” He said between kisses. “Call up Meryl and ask her to book us in for a double-date.”

“Yeah?” I looked at him wide eyed.

“Yup. I have an idea.”

We got up from my bed and Scott kissed away my tears. I put my hand in his, my pinky tucked between his index and middle finger. We walked silently into Scott’s room and he introduced me to the newest member of the Virtue-Moir family. It was a nasty looking Beta fish that looked ready for the kill. I leaned down to get a closer look and Scott soothingly rubbed circles in my back.

 

“We are definitely naming him Marina.” I said, examining the fish.

“Marina? For a boy?” Scot chuckled.

“Look at that mean scowl. This fish is Marina through and through.”

“I’d be worried that you’d try to kill it.” He chuckled.

“Let’s just keep marching on forward, Sochi behind us.” I smiled. "Marina too!"

“So what will you actually name this little dude?” He asked. I looked at him in the eyed for a quick second.

“His name will be Scott!” I said, Scott made a choking noise.

“I’m serious.” I grinned.

“Okay, Okay! It’s Scott Gillstue-Fishoir.” He said proudly.

“Gills-tue...Fish-oir?” I laughed. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you Kiddo.” He leaned down and kissed me. I think I'm in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Double date with Meryl and Fedor help T and S realize how special their relationship is.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with Meryl and Fedor done in the best possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a gooey, fluffy chapter for all of you with a sweet tooth.

6)

Stars On Ice was over and Tessa didn't even get to enjoy her birthday. We were so busy that we just quickly rushed out in the morning, got a cake and then we headed back to the rink. It's was almost like we blinked and we were back in Ontario. I only wish Tessa knew what I had in store for her. Surprises are only totally amazing when they are absolutely unexpected. After we hashed out Sochi in Calgary things have been different between us. I'm not saying there isn't still that lack of trust but she's allowing herself to fully communicate with me, she tells me when she doesn't like something, and when she does. It's made us even more in sync if that's even possible. I had everything I needed planned out and I was going to make our horrible double-date a little more bearable in the good old Moir fashion. Tessa let herself into my house without knocking and came into the kitchen with a confused look so sad across her face.

“Hey beautiful.” I said.

“Scott...What happened to your car? She asked.

“It's part of the plan!” I said proudly.

“To completely cover your car in Canada flags? And where the heck did you find moose antlers?” She asked.

“Oh, just you wait! Not just my car.” I smiled and took her hand pulling her to my room.

 

I watched Tessa as she looked through the layout on my bed. There was a dress that had little maple leafs, beavers and moose all over it. There was a plaid cardigan. A ‘Canada is Home’ ball cap and little red shoes that had maple leafs all over it. My favourite touch was the totem pole earrings I found. I had matching Canada trousers with red cowboy boots, a Toronto Leafs tie, a plaid dress shirt and a CANADA ball cap. I even decided to buy socks with the stupid Vancouver Olympic mascots on them. I looked over Tessa and she burst out laughing.

“You want me to wear this to our double date?” She asked.

“Yes! Also I want us to act disgustingly in love. It'll really set Meryl off, she hates both Canada and happiness.” I said wiggling my eyebrows. Tessa laughed harder.

“We are going to look crazy crossing the border in your decked out car and matching Canada gear.” Tessa tried.

“Last time I checked being crazy wasn't a crime...its a defense.” I smirked and pinched her cheek.

 

Tessa didn't wait for further explanation. She picked up her pile of clothes and went to my bathroom to change. I changed too so when she came out the first thing we could see was each other in ridiculously patriotic Canada merchandise. I expected to laugh, for us to share this ridiculous moment together. But when Tessa walked out of that bathroom my jaw dropped, yes she looked like she was celebrating Canada day, but she also looked like something I’d dream about. This girl could make a garbage bag look stunning. She did a little spin and then landed right into my arms. I let my hands trail along her sides as I leaned in to kiss her. I would marry her in these clothes. We kept kissing, letting our lips explore each other, Tessa pulled back and then took out her camera.

“I’m sending this to your mom.” She said with a grin.

“My mom?” I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“I told her i’d keep her up to date.” She said casually.

“Oh my god Tessa! My poor mother!” I felt my heart racing.

“I’m kidding you goof! I’m posting it to Instagram.” She said lightly. I tucked myself in beside her as she took the photo.

 

We got into the car and Tessa blared my ‘Canada, Eh” playlist. It was full of Canadian artists, even Bieber made an appearance. Tessa’s official favourite was “Saskatchewan” by Les Trois Accords. We sang along pretending we knew the french words between “Sas-Kat-che-waaaaan”. Time seemed to stand still, yet fly all at the same time. Her next to me singing off-tune, the spring sunshine making her cheeks rosy, the image of her from my perspective was an art-masterpiece that I had painted and I was Van Gogh. 

 

Before we knew it we were walking hand-in-hand into a Korean Steakhouse. We were well aware that everyone was looking at us and snickering but the only reactions we cared about were Meryl and Fedor’s. Tessa spotted Meryl right away tugging me towards their table. She hasn’t changed much. She still had that stuck up look on her face and the body of a 10 year old girl. As soon as she spotted us her jaw dropped and her face flushed. This gave Tessa so much satisfaction, I felt really proud.

 

“Oh my god...Tessa, Scott.” She didn’t stand up to say hi. I shook Fedor’s hand and pulled out a chair for Tessa who kissed my cheek gently before sitting down.

“Hey Meryl, long time no see!” I said casually, “How the hell have you been?”

“Good, I’ve been good. What are you wearing?” She wrinkled her nose.

“Haven’t you heard? We are the most decorated figure skaters in the world.” Tessa said with a bit too much tone, “It’s a good time to be Canadian.”

“Yeah, I heard...Congratulations.” She said, her face red.

“I guess you got the medal Tessa, but you didn’t get the man.” Meryl fought back. Tessa dated Fedor for a few months back in 2012 and only a short while later Meryl married him.

“Oh, didn’t you hear? I got that too!” She said leaning towards me, taking my hand.

“Wow, you two are actually a thing now?” She looked shocked.

“We are!” I said proudly. “Thank-you for not marrying Tessa instead, Fedor, i would have been heartbroken.” I directed at Fedor, that’s when I noticed him checking Tessa out across the table. He was practically drooling. 

“Oh no, we are incredibly happy!” Meryl said taking Fedor’s hand awkwardly in her own.

 

We cut the crap and ordered food. Conversation got a little bit easier and there was a lot about Meryl that Tessa and I didn’t know. She was actually not as bad as I remembered her. Sure, she was still sickeningly competitive but she admitted to crying when her and Charlie came second in Vancouver 2010. Her and Tessa actually have a lot in common. They both love fashion and talked a lot about Fashion week. I was almost worried that the two girls were going to make me feel like a third wheel. Once I food came I dug in gratefully, unable to get a word in. I looked at Fedor across the table and felt anger boiling inside of me. He made brief eye contact with Tessa, raised his eyebrows at her and slurped his soup seductively...If that’s even possible.

 

“God Fedor, can you please eat with your mouth closed!” Meryl snapped. I noticed this entire time she didn’t look at him once until now. She didn’t hold his hand, she didn’t say anything about him, she said “I” opposed to “We”...it was kind of like he didn’t exist.

“Oh, I'm so sorry Meryl.” Fedor said sarcastically. “Because it's not rude at all to constantly tap your manicured nails on the table.” 

“That's enough babe.” Meryl said through gritted teeth. “We all have pet peeves. Right Scott? There must be something that Tessa does that drives you crazy.” There wasn't.

“Oh yeah for sure!” I said. Tessa’s smile dropped from her face. I think she thinks I'm going to break her heart.

“It drives me crazy when Tessa smiles at me like I make the sun shine, knowing that it's reserved only for me. It drives me crazy that she makes me so happy just by being near me. It drives me especially mad when she speaks to me with only her gorgeous green eyes and I know the entire script, always words of encouragement and love.” I said, the words flowing through me without much thought.

“Scott can really get under my skin too. The way he is so protective over me sends shivers down my spine, knowing that as long as he's here I never have to worry. When he holds my hand It makes me sad to think that eventually I'll have to let go, because just that loss of connection is enough to make me realize how special he is to me. The thing that drives me crazy about him the most is how madly, and stupidly in love I am with him.” Tessa said, her eyes connected with mine the entire time. I felt my heart jump out of my chest as I grabbed her hand my thumb grazing the Olympic bracelet I bought her.

“I am Scott! I'm in love with you.” She said, emotion coursing through her face.

“I believe you.” I said lifting her hand to my lips, for a brief second we forgot that Fedor and Merly were sitting across from us.

“Fedor.” Meryl said with tears of longing in her eyes, “I want a divorce.”

 

We drove home from the dinner in a really good mood, Tessa’s hand was resting on my lap and we were driving in comfortable silence listening to Michael Jackson’s “Bad” on the radio. Tessa was bobbing her head to the lyrics and I had a sudden craving to have my mouth all over her. This was it! Tessa loved me back, the pact was fulfilled. Tessa looked over at me with a mischievous grin and I knew right away that she was thinking the same thing. I stepped on the pedal driving just a little over the speed limit. I needed her now.

 

We were already making out by the time I unlocked my front door, it flying backwards from the weight of our bodies. I picked her up and walked down the hall with her legs swung around my waist. She was already wiggling in anticipation. I placed her down on the bed and suddenly Canadian merch was being tossed everywhere. I pulled off her dress tossing it into the corner of the room. Her cap landed on a lamp shade, her shoes were down the hall, and her cardigan was somewhere near my left foot. I took all my clothes off in a pile and suddenly our warm bodies were bare and inches apart. I looked at her drinking in the beauty of her pale skin and golden freckles. She was the most beautiful collection of cells and matter that I have ever seen. I let my lips lower to her skin leaving a path of hot kisses down her neck and collarbone, she sighed with pleasure and it made me so damn crazy. I moved my hands all over her body, touching her everywhere. I put my mouth over her breasts, letting my tongue flick her nipple. She raised her hips to mine desperate for connection. I gently pushed her hips down with my hand and continued to work down her stomach.

“Wait!” She gasped and sat up. I jumped off of her like I hurt her. She didn’t say anything, she just ran past me, naked out of my room. I felt my heart stop completely.  _ Oh my god, I did something wrong. I forgot to ask her if this is what she wanted. _ I let the panic set in and I collapsed on the edge of the bed my head in my hands. Suddenly Tessa reappeared and could see the horrified look on my face.

“No,no,no,no!” She rushed to my side, “Don’t be sad honey, I just wanted dessert.” I looked up at her like she had two heads. 

“Dessert? You couldn’t have waited like two seconds to explain that you wanted dessert?” I shook my head, starting to breath again.

“Shhh.” She placed her hand to her lips and walked towards me swinging her hips. “Lay down.” She demanded. I did what she told me to.

 

Next thing I know Tessa is straddling me with a bottle of maple syrup in her hand.  _ This is the most Canadian foreplay ever. _ Tessa drizzled syrup on my chest and down my belly. She connected her tongue with my skin and sucked and licked it off, moaning and humming against me. I have never felt so turned on in my entire life. I gasped for air and growled her name. Tessa Virtue was a dirty, dirty tease. With every lick of her tongue I gasped and with every gasp she would shift her hips lightly stroking my erection with her hot center, only enough that I could feel the heat but not quite so I was inside of her. It made me more and more frustrated and eager. She drizzled syrup across my neck licking and kissing the sensitive areas. I moaned and sighed her name. I can’t believe I went 21 years without knowing this incredibly hot, dangerous side of this seemingly innocent, awkward girl. She worked her way down and now suddenly her mouth was hovering over my cock, she just stayed there looking up at me as I shook and quivered, her breathing hot breaths on my most sensitive area. I pleaded with my eyes, I needed mercy. Tessa winked and I threw my head back when she took me in her mouth. Oh her beautiful, beautiful mouth. After sending me near the edge she pulled her mouth off of me and sat up watching me sweat. I ran my hands up her thighs pulling her closer, one hand on her back, the other on her center. I felt my way around her new territory and suddenly Tessa let out a moan when I entered her with my fingers. I knew her body well enough to know exactly where I needed to go. She sighed and cried out, her face filled with pleasure. She couldn’t speak but she didn’t have to. I removed my hand and guided her hips over me, I pushed my hips up to meet her and I slid into her like a lock fitting into a key. We moved in the rhythm of our hearts beating. Tessa gave me a tipsy topsy smirk as she rode me. This girl owned my ass. Suddenly I felt her getting tighter around me and I pressed her down quickening the pace. She came, her head tossed back, her collar bones collecting sweat as her stomach rises and falls rapidly. Just like sight of her pleasure makes me come, pure ecstacy pouring into her. Our usually silky smooth, strong bodies were now icky, gooey, limbs that were tangled up and spent. I held her close to me, still naked and high off her sex. I could spend the rest of my life like this.

 

“Does this make up for your crap birthday?” I asked, still breathing down my orgasm.

“Oh yeah, also that date was the most fun I have had in a really long time. I don’t know how you did it Scott but you make everything around you totally fun and wonderful...Even Meryl.” She kissed my shoulder as she snuggled into me.

“I love you Tess.” I said, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you back.” She said, she didn’t have a reason why she needed to anymore. She just did.

 

 


End file.
